tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkin Perfect
For a student council event, Kaitlin, Maddie, Olivia, and Shannon sell pumpkins at the pumpkin patch. However, one of the robotics team's creations distorts pumpkin production. Episode Summary Lauren is busy working on something in the robotics room. Becca comes in because she forgot her math binder. She then wonders what Lauren is doing. Lauren says it's a secret. Becca says that it's time to go. Lauren is sad because her project isn't complete. But as soon as the girls leave, the contraption begins shaking. Meanwhile, at the local pumpkin patch, student council is busy selling pumpkins to fund-raise for school sports. Shannon is happy to be doing this on a beautiful, autumn day. Olivia is happy that their friend group just happened to be the ones to be able to do this. Kaitlin agrees, but she has a feeling something is going to go wrong. Maddie wonders why. Shannon wonders if Maddie's even seen The Kaitlin Chronicles, because something is usually bound to go wrong. Olivia agrees. She recalls the time she suddenly turned evil, and the time Zac and Kaitlin got combined. Maddie wonders what could even go wrong in a pumpkin patch. She then goes into detail about a giant pumpkin rising from the patch and giving presents to good children. Kaitlin hasn't the slightest clue what Maddie is talking about at this point. Suddenly, Lauren's contraption in the robotics room emits a ray. It shoots all of the pumpkins. All of a sudden, the pumpkins begin mass-producing. Olivia is surprised and wondered how that even happened. Everyone shrugs. Just then, another ray comes from the machine, hitting the pumpkins again. That's when they all begin growing into gigantic sizes. Kaitlin doesn't even know what's happening anymore. Back in town, Lauren gets a notification on her phone that her new contraption went off. She's shocked and demands Becca drives back to see what happened. Becca and Lauren notice that the contraption fired two rays, one which grew something, and one which cloned something. Lauren detects the location to be at the pumpkin patch. The two head down to the pumpkin patch. Meanwhile, the pumpkins are caving in and growing rapidly. Kaitlin thinks they're going to be as squashed as dragon jerky. Shannon hates the thought that they're trying to benefit the school but they can't anymore. That's when Becca and Lauren arrive. They wonder what's going on. Jarrett comes by and says he just wants to buy a pumpkin. Lauren now sees how the ray affected the pumpkins and reverses the affect. Kaitlin is glad that they came to the rescue, they would've all been crushed. Olivia offers them both pumpkins, no charge. Becca and Lauren gladly take the pumpkins. Maddie asks how this all even happened. Lauren explains everything. Becca says that it's unfortunately not the first time a robotics machine has caused trouble around town. The two girls head off, and the fundraiser continues. Jarrett wonders if he can buy a pumpkin yet. Production Information * CGI is used on the emitted rays, and the pumpkins when affected * The episode was originally supposed to receive a "420" joke since the episode was the 20th episode of the 4th season, but was cut due to it not fitting with the plot * The episode was originally not even supposed to be autumn themed. The original idea for the episode was going to be structured around an art project made by Anna * Thirty-fifth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Everything seen from the robotics room can be seen once again, including the turkey chopper concept art from VeggieTales ("Spring Has Sprung?"), the weather machine ("Spring Has Sprung?"), the fighter robots ("Straight Outta School"), the car-saving robot ("Stuck In A Ditch"), the rocket sleigh ("Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town"), and the rocket ("Space Adventure, Part 1", "Space Adventure, Part 2") * Olivia mentions the events of "Banished From School" and "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" * Maddie references The Great Pumpkin at one point, referring to It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! * When the pumpkin chaos happens, "Quiz Game" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''can be heard * Kaitlin mentions dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" * Becca says that there was another time a robotics machine has caused trouble, referring to the events of "When It Isn't Raining" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles